La razón de mi felicidad eres tu
by Bolttens
Summary: Tanto Po como Tigresa comienzan a sentir algo el uno por el otro y al parecer alguien los ayudara para que le digan al otro lo que sienten... si lo se pésimo Summary u.u
1. El sentimiento escondido de Tigresa

Tigresa P.O.V

Aun no me habia recuperado del golpe que ese cañon me dio, pero eso era lo menos importante que cruzaba por mi cabeza, en estos momento me encuentro con mis amigos y mi maestro disfrutando de los hermosos juegos artificiales que el barco de lord shen estaba despidiendo y con una de mis manos apoyada en aquel panda que nos salvo la vida a todos. En ese momento era tan feliz pero aun estaba algo nerviosa por el abrazo que recibi de parte de el, aun podia sentir el suave contacto de su pelaje con el mio, el calor de su cuerpo y la forma en que me apreto con esa fuerza como queriendo que nunca mas me alejara de su lado o eso estaba pensando yo, en ese momento los fuegos artificiales sesaron y mi maestro comenzo a hablar en un tono de alegria.

- Bien echo queridos alumnos, gracias a todos ustedes y en especial a ti Po, pudimos detener los malvados planes de lord shen, estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que todos nosotros nos limitamos a hacer una reverencia y a decir - muchas gracias sonriendole

- Ahora como premio a su valentia les dare el dia libre, pueden hacer lo que gusten pero recuerden que mañana regresaremos al valle de la paz, bien los veo luego- dijo mientras se iba en compañia de el maestro buey y el maestro cocodrilo.

- Bien creo que sera mejor salir de este barco medio hundido y podamos estar en el puerto no creen- Dije con mi tipica seriedad, todos se limitaron a asentir y se estaban poniendo en marcha.

Sin explicacion alguna cuando me disponia a avanzar un dolor en mi troso hiso que frenara en seco, me puse en cunclillas, cerre mis ojos y comense a quejarme pero en silencio para que nadie lo notara, no queria que se dieran cuenta de que estaba aun lastimada, porque eso es debilidad y no soporto que alguien me vea asi. pero para mi mala suerte alguien si noto lo que intentaba ocultar, abri mis ojos y vi una gran sombra sobre mi y me percate al levantar un poco la vista que el dueño de aquella gran sombra era Po, al parecer el fue el unico en notarlo.

- Tigresa que pasa, estas bien - dijo mientras de arrodillaba y se colocaba a la misma altura en la que yo estaba.

- Si estoy bien Po no te preocupes - dije para no preocuparlo, pero al parecer no funciono

- Tigresa se que es mentiras, tu nunca te detendrias y menos tendrias tus manos alrededor de tu estomago por nada - Me dijo de una manera dulce

- Po enserio estoy bien, es mas te lo demostrare - Dije mientras me ponia de pie y comenzaba a caminar unos metros pero pronto cai de rodillas, sosteniendo mi estomago.

- Tigresa - dijo el mientras se acercaba a mi rapidamente y me sostenia del brazo.

- uhh - Hice una mueca de dolor.

- Mira se que no te gusta mostrar debilidad ante nadie, pero tienes que aceptar de que estas herida. dejame ayudarte- Dijo con un tono debil pero dulce.

- pero... - Dije para poder decirle que no la nesecitba, pero inmediatamente puso un dedo en mis labios.

- prometo no decirle a nadie, pero deja que te ayude - Dijo en un tono serio pero dulce, esto me hiso suspirar y al final, solamente asenti.

Po inmediatamente paso unos de sus brazos por debajo de mis piernas y el otro por mi cuello y me levanto sin hacer el minimo esfuerzo. en el momento en el que el me levanto pude sentir un leve calor en mis mejillas de nuevo, era la primera ves que esto me pasaba con alguien, nunca habia sentido esto con nadie pero con Po se habia convertido en una costumbre. aparte de la sensacion de calor en mis mejillas me sentia muy nerviosa mientras estaba serca de el. eso me tenia algo frustrada por no saber que era lo que tenia pero pronto aleje mis pensamientos y vi que ya estabamos en la mitad del camino hacia el hospital o eso imagine. Gire un poco mi cabeza para ver su rostro y tenia una exprecion seria, solo me limite a sonreir y acoste mi cabeza contra su cuerpo ( la verdad ni yo se porque lo hice ). Despues de unos minutos llegamos al hospital de la ciudad, rapidamente una enfermera le dijo a Po que me colocara en una camilla y el solo se limito a asentir y me coloco con cuidado, al momento que el me solto totalmente me queje un poco pero no fue de dolor, fue porque ya no podia sentir su suave pelaje, ni su calor, ni ver desde su pecho su rostro tan serio pero a la ves preocupado. pronto volvi a sentir ese calor en mi mejillas pero no le tome importancia esta ves.

- digame que sintomas presenta la paciente - Dijo la oveja enfermera preguntandole a Po

- siente un dolor en su estomago, a causa de la arma de shen - Respondio Po

- ya veo, bueno lo primero que nesecita es algo de aculpuntura y descanso, si gusta puede esperarla aqui y ya le avisaremos cuando este bien- Dijo la oveja mientras me llevaba a otra seccion

- Tigresa, mejorate pronto - fue lo ultimo que alcanze a oir de Po.

En el mismo instante que me acomodaron en uno de los espacios vacios que quedaban de un cuarto mas alla, la oveja comenzo a tantear mi estomago pero no encontro nada fuera de lo comun, asi que solo me sonrio y me aplico algo con una jeringa. De inmediato me senti algo mareada y poco a poco comenze a cerrar mis ojos hasta quedarme dormida.

Po P.O.V

Vi como Tigresa era llevada por la oveja enfermera hacia otra seccion del hospital, la verdad aunque la enfermera me haya dicho que ella estaria bien, aun me preocupaba la verdad no queria que le pasara nada a mi maestra de kung fu favorita y a mi gran amor, esto ultimo que pense me hiso sonrajarme un poco, pero era la verdad que habia en mi corazon, desde que la conoci ella magicamente marco su nombre en el para que nunca fuese borrado. rei un poco y luego me fui sumergiendo en aquel hermoso recuerdo...

Flash back

En ese entonces apenas tenia 10 años de edad o eso creo que tenia, bueno sin mas rodeos, me encontraba ayudando a mi padre en el restaurante ya que era festivo y era impresionante la cantidad de clientes que teniamos en ese momentos, mi padre actuaba como una maquina ese dia, hacia la sopa de fideos muy rapido y me pasaba algunos platos para que yo llevara a las mesas. luego tenia que regresar a la cocina y repetir aquel monotono proceso. pero en uno de mis viajes de vuelta hacia la cocina mi padre me dijo que habia un pedido que tenia que llevar hacia el palacio de jade. mis ojos se iluminaron y salte de la alegria al saber esto. coji el pedido rapidamente y me encamine hacia el palacio, llevaba una gran sonrisa pero pronto se convirtio en una mueca de horror al ver que una ves mas era atacado por mi mas odiado enemigo. las escaleras, al comienzo pense en renunciar pero al volver a pensar de que al fin conoceria el palacio por dentro una energia de emocion me invadio y asi comense a subir los escalones.

Cuando por fin luego de mucho esfuerzo logre subir hasta la cima de aquellas escaleras, inmediatamente puse el pedido aun lado y me desplome en el piso, me puse a pesar muy emocionado de que porfin veria en persona al maestro shifu y podria tal ves decirle que si me permitia ingresar al palacio para que me convirtiera en el mejor maestro kung fu de la historia asi que sin perder mas el tiempo me levante y me dispuse a tocar la puerta, toque en 3 ocasiones y espere. Pronto si previo aviso alguien comenzo a abrir las puertas del palacio de jade, me prepare para ver al mejor maestro de la historia frente a mi pero lo que vi en ese momento cuando las puertas del palacio finalmente se abrieron completamente me dejo sin palabras. mis ojos no vieron al maestro pero si lograron ver a una bellisima tigre que se asomo por ellas. en estos momentos no podia ni hablar, nisiquiera hacer algo. estaba completamente paralizado pero no del miedo, si no por otra razon, ella me vio con una ceja levanta y pude ver como comenzaba a mover sus dulces labios.

- si que se te ofrece - dijo ella, mientras me miraba con esos hemosos ojos

- emmm bu...buenas emmm ve...ngo aaaa traer el pedi...do- respondi nerviosamente

- asi si es cierto, dame un momento - Dijo ella mientras sacaba algunas monedas de su pantalon

- de...s...cuida .y...o es...pero - dije aun mas nervioso y con un leve sonrojo

- toma - dijo ella mientras me pasaba el dinero y yo le pasaba el pedido. - ok creo que eso es todo, hasta luego- agrego mientras se disponia a cerrar la puerta

- si adios, o...ye m...e po...drias dec...ir t...t...tu nombre - Dije mientras estaba aun mas nervioso y me temblaban las piernas

- claro me llamo Tigresa - dijo ella amablemente - pero ya debo irme me estan esperando - dijo finalmente cerrando la puerta

- Tigresa - Dije mientras ponia un cara de tonto enamorado

luego de esto, me quede un momento en donde me encontraba a causa de que habia visto al mas hermoso angel del mundo, estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que inconcientemente comense a caminar y por cosas del destino me resbale y cai por la escaleras del palacio y comenze a rebotar hasta quedar abajo. eso me dolio bastante me desperte de mi trance y me fui al restaurante de mi padre rapidamente.

Fin Flash Back

al recordar esto se formo una sonrisa en mi rostro. - recuerdo que esa noche no dormi pensando en ella - dije en vos alta para mi mismo mientras podia sentir un leve calor en mis mejillas, luego de un rato mi estomago sonaba exigiendo comida yo de inmediato me puse en camino a la tienda del hospital para comprarme un bocadillo, pero al llegar alla vi con una mueca de tristeza que estaba cerrado, esto me sorprendio por un momento pero luego recorde lo que la oveja habia dicho, ella habia dicho que todas sus ollas habian sido entregadas a lord shen para construir sus armas, asi que pense que todas las ollas de la ciudad habian sido usadas y esa era la razon por la cual no estaba abierto, me moleste un poco pero luego de unos segundo me resigne a que hoy no comeria nada, asi que sin esperar ni un minuto me dispuse a regresar a la sala de espera. No tarde mucho en llegar y inmediatamente me sente en la silla y recline un poco mi cabeza para poder dormir y luego de un rato lo logre.

No se cuanto tiempo habia pasado pero en unos de mis brazos comenze a sentir uno leves toques asi que me desperte, para mi sopresa la oveja que se habia llevado a Tigresa en la camilla era la causante de aquellos toques, asi que sin perder el tiempo me estire un poco y estaba a punto de preguntarle por mi amiga cuando ella comenzo a hablar.

- disculpe por haberlo despertado - Dijo algo apenada

- no descuide de todos modos ya me iba a despertar - le conteste con algo de sueño todavia. - y digame que paso con Tigresa - le pregunte inmediatamente algo preocupado.

- nose preocupe ella ya esta mucho mejor, ya hemos echo todos los procedimientos y puede que a ella le demos de alta hoy mismo, solo debe de descansar un momento mas- Me contesto de una manera muy amable

- vaya me alegro de escuchar eso - Dije algo aliviado. - disculpe usted me podria dejar verla - Le pregunte a la oveja,

- claro sigueme - Me dijo mientras me guiaba hacia donde se encontraba Tigresa

- Gracias - Le dije mientras sonreia y me disponia a seguirla

- no tienes porque agradecerme es mi trabajo, ademas se que te preocupas mucho por tu novia- Dijo ella mientras me daba una sonrisa con una expresion de picardia

- QUE! - Grite algo alterado por su comentario y me sonroje bastante - no se equivoca ella solo es mi amiga - Agregue

- jejej no tiene nada de malo joven y pues disculpa por lo que dije, se que te hizo sentir incomodo - Dijo ella

- jeje n...o de...descuide - le respondi algo nervioso y aun sonrojado.

Luego de ese incomodo momento no tardamos mucho en llegar a donde se encontraba Tigresa. al verla una sonrisa se me escapo y al parecer no paso desapercibida por la oveja que luego de guiarme se marcho de alli, vi que ella estaba dormida asi que me acomode silenciosamente en una silla que se encontraba al lado de su cama, inmediatamente luego de sentarme me la quede observando, era increible lo hermosa que se veia ella cuando dormia y la paz que reflejaba su rostro. - ojala algun dia tenga el valor para decirte lo que siento - Dije en voz alta por lo cual me lleve una de mis manos a mi boca por miedo a que ella me hubiera escuchado pero pronto me calme al ver que ella continuaba dormida, suspire y me acomode mas serca de ella para poder seguir observandola, pero luego de unos momentos el sueño volvio a aparecer asi que acomode mi cabeza en una parte de la cama donde estaba y acomode mi mano serca de la de ella para porfin cerrar mis ojos y dormir con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Vibora P.O.V

Luego de que abandonamos ese bote medio hundido que dejo la pelea contra Lord Shen pude ver que el maestro Shifu nos esperaba en el puerto y con el estaban el Maestro buey y el Maestro cocodrilo, luego de habernos acercado a ellos el maestro Shifu comenzo a buscar algo o eso creo porque miraba para todos lados hasta que su mirada se poso en todos nosotros y nos comenzo a preguntar algo.

- oigan en donde estan Tigresa y Po - Dijo con algo de seriedad en su voz

- emmm no lo se maestro la verdad pense que ellos venian detras de nosostros - conteste al incomoda por la mirada que tenia sobre nosostros

- mmm creo que sera mejor ir a buscarlos - Dijo mientras se disponia a regresar

- Maestro no se preocupe ellos estan alli - Dijo Mono señalando a Po y a Tigresa que aun permanecian en uno de los botes medio hundido

- Maestro si usted gusta puedo ir a decirles que vengan - Dije algo apresurada

- no Vibora, sera mejor que los dejemos solos - Respondio con una sonrisa. - bien alumnos vamos- agrego

Todos nos sorprendimos por la reaccion del Maestro, nosostros pensamos que el se iba a molestar por verlos a los dos tan intimamente hablando pero fue Totalmente lo contrario, asi que despues de unos momentos el maestro Shifu comenzo a caminar de nuevo a la ciudad y nosotros sin perder el tiempo comenzamos a seguirlo, la verdad estaba demaciado curiosa de porque el maestro habra reaccionado de esa manera tan pacifica y no con violencia como muchos habiamos dicho al ver que Po y Tigresa comenzaban a estrechar mas su relacion como amigos, asi que me acerque a el maestro y le pregunte.

- Disculpe maestro pero porque dejo solos a Po y a Tigresa - Le pregunte aun sorprendida

- Sere sincero contigo Vibora, la verdad esque en estos ultimos dias e visto que Tigresa sonrie pero solo cuando Po esta serca de ella- Dijo Mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa- sabes tambien como yo que ella antes era muy fria con todos nosotros, pero se que a sido por mi culpa todo este tiempo por no darle cariño - esto lo dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de tristeza- como el padre que siempre debi ser, pero ahora que ella es feliz con la compañia de Po seria muy canalla de mi parte prohibirselo - Agrego

- ya veo maestro - dije mientra sonreia tambien- pero de todos modos creo que usted deberia de hablar con ella y decirle lo que siente maestro- Agregue

- tal ves luego Vibora por el momento nesecito prepararme antes de ese suceso- Respondio- por lo pronto quiero saber que paso con Tigresa y Po en este viaje- Pregunto algo curioso

- a que se refiere maestro - Respondi

- Vibora tu sabes perfectamente a que me refiero- Dijo Mientras levantaba una ceja

- si lo se, esta bien maestro se lo dire - Respondi

No perdi ni un minuto mas y comenze a contarle los sucesos que habian pasado con Po y Tigresa, el maestro me escuchaba mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, esto me parecio mas extraño aun pero lo ignore rapidamente y segui con mi relato, cuando por fin acabe de contrale todo vi que mi maestro murmuraba algo pero no alcanze a entenderlo. asi que me puse a pensar sobre el extraño comportamiento de mi maestro, pero rapidamente fui sacada de mis pensamientos.

- Vibora nesecito que me hagas un favor- Dijo mi maestro con un tono bastante serio

- claro maestro - Respondi rapidamente

- nesecito que le preguntes a Tigresa si siente algo mas que amistad por Po - dijo susurrandome y con una sonrisa picara

- QUE! - Grite y todos voltearon a mirarme

- estas bien Vibora, porque gritaste de esa manera - me pregunto Grulla mientras se acercaba a mi

- emm si estoy bien Grulla solo no entendi algo que dijo el maesto - Dije claramente mintiendo

- mmm ok - dijo algo inconforme con mi respuesta volviendo al lado de mono

- Maestro pero porque me pide algo asi - le conteste murmurando

- Vibora solo hasme ese favor, luego te explicare todo - Dijo Shifu algo serio

- Esta bien maestro lo hare - Respondi

- Gracias - Dijo mientras se alejaba de mi y se ponia al lado de los maestro buey y cocodrilo

Esto me dejo algo impactada, porque el maestro me pediria algo asi acaso sera que pretende juntar a Po y a Tigresa, que tengan una relacion, al pensar esto inmediatamente sonrei ya que yo tambien pensaba hacer lo mismo ahora me seria mas facil hacerlo con la ayuda de mi maestro. Luego de mucho tiempo llegamos aun hotel en el que todos pedimos habitaciones para poder descansar de la larga noche que habiamos pasado al combatir con Lord Sheng. asi que fui a mi habitacion e inmediatamente me acoste en una de las camas que alli habian, pensando en lo que estarian haciendo Po y Tigresa con una sonrisa hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

Tigresa P.O.V

Comenzaba a despertar, luego de que aquella oveja con una jeringa me aplicara esa extraña sustancia que me hizo dormir, lo primero que vi fue el techo del cuarto donde me encontraba luego al girar un poco mi cabeza pude ver que Po estaba alli conmigo, esto me hiso sonreir un poco al saber que el no se habia ido de alli al dejarme con la oveja. por una extraña razon mire asi abajo y pude ver una de las manos de Po tocaba la mia y la sostenia de una manera extraña, esto hiso que el calor en mis mejillas regresara pero con mas intensidad, tambien sentia que mi respiracion era mas agitada y que mi corazon se aceleraba, esto me tenia ya un poco frustrada por no saber porque me sucedia esto con Po, me preguntaba cual era la causa de sentir todo esto e intentaba desifrarlo, cuando de la nada la respuesta vino a mi, era una palabra que no conocia, ni sentia desde que mi vida comenzo pero ahora la conosco y la siento, aquella magica palabra que tanto pedi en mi niñez al fin habia venido a mi. esa palabra era Amor y al fin a tocado mi corazon. - Amor - Dije en un leve susurro, sonrei y aprete un poco mas mi mano con la de Po, apesar de que en mis manos no sentia nada por alguna extraña razon pude sentir el calor que me brindaba asi que nuevamente para no despertar a Po, me dispuse a dormir un poco mas pero esta ves sonriendo y agradeciendole al destino por haber conocido a Po.

Bueno este a sido el primer capitulo de esta historia la verdad agradesco a todos aquellos que la lean y decirles que dejen sus opiniones y criticas para poder mejorar. bueno eso es todo por el momento y gracias :D


	2. La recuperacion y la invitacion

Antes de comenzar, quiero perdirle disculpas por haber tardado tanto. u.u de verdad lo siento, esuqe ne estos ultimos dias la inspiracion de fue y bueno ustedes me entienden. los segundo que voy a hacer es responder a todos los reviews que me han dejado.

Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu: de verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo... pero dejame decirte que tu fic es demaciado bueno tambien, y te pido como lector de este que no te demores en actualizarlo y claro que nos llevaremos muy bien preciosa ;)

Gianella: gracias por el comentario... eso me anima mucho mas a seguir escribiendo

sinsombra: Gracias por decir eso... pero esque tu obra me gusto bastante en verdad :D continuala. y descuida no dejare de actualizar este fic... en cuanto pueda subire el proximo capitulo

Purrsephone and Meowlody: Gracias por todo su apoyo y me encanta en la forma en que discuten ustedes dos :3 y descuida actualizare rapidamente para ti :)

FenomenoEdu10: gracias por tu apoyo

master tigresa : gracias y suerte a ti tambien para tus futuros fic :)

Zairo2012: gracias zairo ... pero creo que deberias de cambiar la forma en la que dejas tu comentarios en mis fics hehe es broma... gracias :D

Po P.O.V

Apenas me encontraba despertando de la siesta que decidi tomar, cuando por una extraña razon senti algo en mi mano, ese algo estaba apretando algo fuerte mi mano y decidi abrir mis ojos para ver lo que era. cuando vi aquello que esta apretando mi mano me quede sin aliento, en mis mejillas podia sentir un leve calor y estaba tan nervioso que comense a sudar sin control. La mano de Tigresa era la causa de ese apreton era increible pero sierto la Maestra Tigresa estaba apretando la mano, la verdad estaba muy emocionado pero luego recorde que yo habia dejado mi mano muy serca de la de ella y tal ves yo sin querer le habia agarrado la mano mientras dormia. ahora si estaba bastante nervioso si ella descubria que yo hice eso me mataria o me usaria como poste de arañar. Al imaginar como seria eso un escalofrio bajo por mi espalda e inmediatamente reaccione para poder sacar mi mano, pero en ese instante una pregunta llego a mi mente - si yo fui quien agarro su mano durmiendo porque entonces la mano de ella sujeta tan fuerte la mia- eso hiso que soltara una pequeña sonrisa, que luego de unos momentos se convirtio en una mueca de horror al ver que Tigresa estaba ya despierta y mirandome directamente a los ojos.

- Hola Po - dijo mientras sonreia

- Ho...Hola Tigresa - dije nerviosamente y al parecer ella lo noto

- oye Po te ocurre algo - pregunto

- no...no me pasa na...da - Respondi aun mas nervioso

- Enserio, a lo mejor estas nervioso porque te encontre sujetando mi mano - me dijo con una exprecion seria y levantando la mano que yo tenia sujeta

- Ti...Ti...Tigresa no es lo que piensas te lo juro, porfavor perdoname no me mates - decia mientras cerraba mis ojos para esperar el golpe

- Porque no deberia hacerlo, tu sabes que no me gustan los que sobrepasan sus limites conmigo - Dijo ella con un tono bastante serio

- Mira puedo explicar... - No pude terminar de decirle porque ella inmediatamente comenzo a apretar mas fuerte mi pata. - aaaaaaaaa Tigresa por...porfavor perdoname yo no quise lo...lo juro - agregue

- Esta bien, solo lo hago porque me ayudastes a llegar aqui - Dijo mientras soltaba mi pata.- pero recuerda si le llegas a decir a alguien sobre esto, te usare como muñeco de entrenamiento - agrego mientras me miraba a los ojos

- Jeje des...cuida no le dire a nadie - Conteste algo nervioso y con miedo

- Eso espero... Pero cambiando el tema, no te sientes aburrido de estar aqui Po - Dijo con un tono diferente al que siempre usaba o eso me parecio.

- Pues la verdad no, porque lo preguntas - Respondi mientras la miraba algo extrañado

- Pues... porque bueno... tu eres alguien que se divierte a cada momento y pienso que los hospitales pueden parecerte muy aburridos - Contesto

- Puede que asi sea... pero no me ire hasta que te vea caminando por tu cuenta - Dije con firmeza en mi voz

- Po porque te preocupas tanto por mi - Pregunto ella mientras me miraba a los ojos

- Bu...bueno eso es por...que - pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decirle, fui interrumpido

- Vaya veo que ya estas mejor - Dijo aquella extraña vos

Al mirar me percate de que se trataba de la enfermera que habia atendido a Tigresa, al verla me puse feliz por algun motivo... bah a quien engaño solo me alegre de verla con 2 platos de comida en sus manos, esto hizo que mi estomago sonara, cosa que me avergonzo mucho ya que tanto Tigresa como la enfermera se rieron un poco de esto, mi verguenza se desvanecio para darle paso a la sorpresa que me lleve al ver por primera ves a Tigresa reir eso me dejo algo tonto porque de verdad su risa se escuchaba bastante agradable para mi oidos... pero rapidamente fui sacado de ese estado por el olor de la comida.

- Vaya jeje veo que llegue en el momento indicado - Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa

- eso parece - Dijo Tigresa mientras me miraba

- jeje - Rei algo apenado

- bueno es natural que tengan hambre luego de pelear tan duro - Decia la oveja mientras me entregaba un plato a mi y otro a Tigresa

- si... bastante, vaya esto huele delicioso - Dije bastante feliz. - Gracias - agregue

- Si gracias por todo - Dijo tambien Tigresa

- De nada ahora coman y recuperen energias, las van a nesecitar para esta noche - Dijo sonriente la oveja

- Esta noche? pero porque - Pregunte bastante curioso

- Pues esta noche se celebrara un festival en su honor, por haber salvado la ciudad - Respondio

- Vaya eso es fantastico - Dije con bastante alegria. - Tal ves haya comida y juego eso sera BARBARO! - Agregue

- Jeje bueno jovenes maestros los dejare para que coman en paz... - Dijo la enfermera comenzado a irse de alli

- Si claro y gracias por la comida - Dije antes de que desapareciera de mi vista y comenzaba a comer

En ese momento comense a comer y sin que Tigresa se diera cuenta comense a mirarla, era un deleite para mis ojos ver a tan hermosa Tigre... tan fuerte, tan diciplinada y tan barbara... de verdad me encanto ver que habia forjado una hermosa amistad... porque cuando llegue al palacio de jade ella solamente me decia cosas bastante malas pero era con justa razon, ya que yo le habia arrebatado el titulo que ella merecia y no yo... un panda torpe y gordo como yo...ademas de que ella casi muere por salvarme la vida...a mi un inutil y que pensaria ella si se enterase de que siento algo mas por ella, creo que se marcharia para estar lejos de mi o algo parecido, al pensar esto baje tristemente mis orejas y segui comiendo pero un poco mas despacio.

Tigresa P.O.V

La verdad me sentia muy feliz de que Po estubiera alli aun, solo hise esa pequeña esena de ira falsa para que se asustara un poco y al parecer si que se asusto. - **jeje recuerdo su cara - **pense mientras sonreia y disimuladamente volteaba a verlo, estaba bastante animado comiendo al principio... pero algo andaba mal, sus orejas estaban agachadas y comenzo a comer mucho mas despacio y con una expresion bastante seria en su rostro... esto me preocupo bastante y solo me preguntaba - **En que estara pensando - **en ese momento de la nada, y por alguna extraña razon pude oir la voz del Maestro Shifu en mi cabeza. - _Deberias preguntarle, no crees... - _. Eso me sorprendio bastante, como era posible que yo pudiera oir a mi Maestro y tras de todo... porque habia sugerido que hablara con Po... pero luego de un rato pense que eso seria lo mas correcto... - **Pero y si el no quiere decirmelo - **pense y de inmediato volvi a oir la voz de mi maestro. - _Tigresa, si no lo intentas nunca lo sabras..._- Mi maestro tenia razon... y yo no me quedaria con la duda... asi que respire profundo, deje aun lado el plato vacio de comida y decidi preguntarle...

- Po que es lo que te sucede - Pregunte en un tono suave

- No no es nada Tigresa, no te preocupes - Respondio el aun en ese estado

- Po mirame - Dije mientras el levantaba un poco su cabeza y me miraba. - se que tienes algo, porfavor dime - Agregue

- Esta bien Tigresa - Respondio mientras suspiraba y dejaba su plato en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba alli. - Solo pensaba en el momento en el que me apartastes de ese cañon, pense... que habias muerto y que todo habia sido por mi culpa - Decia mientras que algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos. - por eso cuando vi que estabas en ese pequeño pedaso de madera flotando, me acerque a ti para poder ver que aun estabas viva y me alegro bastante ver que cuando toque tu mano tu me mirastes y sabia que estabas viva... pero cuando vi que apoyabas de nuevo tu cabeza en la madera, pense que... - Agrego mientras comenzaba a derramar algunas lagrimas

En ese momento y sin pensarlo 2 veses apoye mis dos manos en la cama para poder estar mas cerca de Po y en ese momento lo abraze de nuevo... no podia verlo triste y menos por mi, la verdad esque esto me dolia bastante..., no podia ver su rostro, ya que al darle el abrazo mi cabeza quedo apoyada en su hombro y la de el en el mio, al ver que no sentia nada humedo en mi hombro supuse que dejo de llorar, asi que en ese momento me aparte un poco para poder verlo a los ojos, en ellos ya no se veian lagrimas que amenazaban con salir pero si pude notar que se colocaron un poco rojos... asi que sin perder mas tiempo le comense a hablar de una manera suave.

- Po... mirame, yo estoy viva... no debes de torturarte con eso - Dije mientras le miraba a los ojos. - ademas de que aun me tendras por mucho tiempo - Agregue

- si... tienes razon Tigresa - Dijo Po mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que aun quedaban en su rostro

- Claro que la tengo Po - Dije mientras le daba un leve golpe en su brazo

- auhh, jeje es golpe me dolio, que bueno que ya estes recuperada - Dijo Po mientras sonreia

- si, es mas me siento mejor que nunca - Respondi antes de dar un salto en el aire y caer en frente de Po

- Vaya eso fue barbaro - Dijo Po

- Si tu lo dices - Dije mientras le sonreia.

De nuevo y sin previo aviso, volvi a escuchar la voz de mi maestro en mi mente... - _Tigresa si de verdad quieres ver a Po nuevamente feliz.. deberas de hacer una cosa... _- en ese momento me sorprendi por lo que me dijo ya que el se veia feliz, ya no aguante mas la duda asi que decidi preguntar -** Pero como hago eso... maestro y ademas yo lo veo feliz - **Dije pensando pero instantaneamente la voz de mi maestro se volvi a escuchar - _Tigresa el aun se encuentra aflijido por lo que te podria haber pasado a ti... ademas de que el conocio la verdad sobre su pasado, puedo sentir que esta en paz por ese asunto pero aun asi le duele saber que es el ultimo de su especie... _- Mi maestro tenia razon, yo conocia perfectamente eso... de saber que eres el unico de tu especie que vive por aqui o a lo mejor el ultimo en el mundo... eso dolia bastante y lo se porque yo sufria exactamente por lo mismo a veses... no pude segir pensando porque de nuevo la voz de mi maestro resono en mi cabeza - _Tigresa porque no le dices a Po que quieres ir con el esta noche al festival... creeme que eso lo haria muy feliz _- eso me dejo completamente sorprendida... pero era cierto lo que decia... si verdaderamente Po aun seguia triste esa era la unica forma de animarlo y yo lo sabia perfectamente ya que segun el yo era su favorita de los cinco... esto me hiso sonreir un poco... asi que solo dije mentalmente un - **Gracias - **y inmediatamente regrese en si para poder decirle a Po.

- Oye Po que piensas hacer esta noche - Pregunte en mi habitual tono serio

- Pues ya que preguntas pensaba en ir al festival a divertirme - Respondio mientras sonreia. - pero no quiero ir solo - Agrego mirandome

- A que te refieres con eso Po - Volvi a preguntar, aun conservando mi tono serio de siempre

- Pu...pues emmm... tu sabes... emmm - Dijo mientras tragaba saliva - Sola...mente me preguntaba ... si... podrias ir al festival conmigo - Agrego hablando demaciado rapido y cerrando los ojos

- Me encantaria, Guerrero Dragon - Respondi de una manera dulce

- Ok ok olvidalo se que... espera has dicho que si - Pregunto mientras me miraba

- Claro - Le respondi sonriendo

- Siiiii wow Tigresa gracias, te aseguro que lo pasaremos en grande - Dijo Po mientras celebraba a su estilo

- Eso espero... Po - Dije mientras aun lo veia saltando de alegria

La verdad me agrado ver cuanto le gusto que yo aceptara su invitacion, apesar de que yo soy alguien que no le agradan mucho las fiestas, me prometi a mi misma que disfrutaria esta noche con Po, no solamente para animarlo si no tambien es para darle gracias por todo lo que a hecho por mi y por todos nosotros en el palacio de jade, porque desde su llegada mis tardes, como las de todos son mas alegres e inclusive mejores que cualquier cosa que podriamos haber deseado y ademas de que pasaria una noche con mi panda favorito en todo el mundo... esto ultimo que pense me hiso sonrojarme un poco y que mi corazon se acelerara de emocion... - **Esta sera la mejor noche de mi vida **- pense, sonrei y me quede viendo como continuaba celebrando Po.

Shifu P.O.V

Me encontraba saliendo del trance en el que me encontraba para poder comunicarme mentalmente con Tigresa, de nuevo pude ver las paredes que rodeaban la habitacion del hotel donde nos encontrabamos descansando de tan dura batalla, la verdad me preocupe un poco al ver que Tigresa estaba en el hospital... y queria ir para asegurarme de que ella estaba bien... pero al saber que estaba con Po y que ella sonreia... se reia y hasta se sonrojaba, supuse que estaba mejor que nunca... y sin querer se me escapo una sonrisa al saber que mi hija adoptiva, habia encontrado el amor... aunque creo que tardaran en estar juntos... porque segun lo que creo Po aun tiene miedo de decirselo y de perder la amistad que tienen en estos momentos... pero yo le ayudare, nada me haria mas feliz que ver a Tigresa con una sonrisa todos los dias. Pronto fui sacado de mis pensamientos por unos leves toques en la puerta de mi habitacion.

- Maestro Shifu, puedo pasar - Pregunto aquella persona, detras de mi puerta

- Adelante - Respondi e inmediatamente se abrio la puerta y pude ver que era Vibora, con todos mis demas alumnos

- buenas tardes, maestro Shifu - Dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia

- Buenas tardes queridos alumnos, en que puedo ayudarlos - Pregunte

- Maestro lo que pasa esque tanto Po como Tigresa aun no han venido - Dijo Grulla con preocupacion

- no se preocupen, ellos se encuentran bien - Respondi con una sonrisa

- Maestro Shifu, usted sabe exactamente donde estan - Pregunto Vibora

- Claro que si, ademas creo que no seria prudente molestarlos - Respondi de nuevo con la misma sonrisa

- aaaaa ya entiendo... osea que Po y Tigresa hahahaha nunca me lo hubiera imaginado - Dijo Mono mientras soltaba algunas carcajadas

- Como que no te lo imaginabas Mono, no recuerdas el abrazo que Tigresa le dio a Po en la carcel hahaha - Decia Mantis mientras tambien reia sin parar

- Oigan, ya dejen de ser inmaduros - Dijo Vibora mientras les daba un golpe a ambos con su cola

- Auhhh Vibora solo estabamos bromeando - dijeron Mono y Mantis mientras se tocaban la cabeza

- Bueno alumnos me imagino que ya saben sobre el festival que se celebrara en su honor hoy - Pregunte

- Si maestro ya fuimos informados - Respondio Grulla

- Maestro nosotros tambien veniamos a decirle sobre eso - Dijo Vibora

- si Vibora, de que se trata - Pregunte

- Bueno todos sabemos que podemos ir al festival... cierto - Dijo Vibora con algo de nervios

- Si por supuesto - Respondi

- Bueno, solo nos preguntabamos si podiamos estar hasta altas horas de la noche, en el festival - Pregunto Vibora

- ALUMNOS! - Grite - Claro que pueden - Agregue

- Perdon maestro... eeee Espere dijo que si - Dijeron Grulla y Vibora, bastante sorprendidos

- Claro que pueden, se lo han ganado. Ahora vayan cada uno a su habitacion y preparencen para las fiesta - Respondi sonriendo

En ese momento, todos comenzaron a saltar de alegria, se voltearon a verme e hicieron una reverencia antes de marcharse, pero antes de que Vibora saliera la detuve y le dije que queria hablar con ella en privado. Ella inmediatamente acepto, esperamos que todos se fueran de alli para poder hablar sin preocupaciones...

- Ya todos se han ido, que se le ofrece maestro - Pregunto Vibora

- Bueno Vibora, la verdad esque nesecito que me hagas un favor - Respondi

- Claro maestro. Me imagino que ese favor que me va a pedir, tiene que ver con Tigresa verdad - Dijo Vibora con una sonrisa

- Claro Vibora. Nesecito que cuando Tigresa llegue aqui la lleves a tu habitacion y la pongas hermosa para esta noche - Dije Con una sonrisa en mi rostro

- Claro que si maestro, no hay ningun problema - Respondio Vibora tambien sonriendo

- Ahora ve a la puerta del hotel, porque Tigresa y Po no tardan en llegar - Dije aun sonriendo

- Claro maestro - Dijo Vibora mientras hacia una reverencia y se retiraba de mi habitacion

En ese momento cuando salio ella, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. yo sabia perfectamente que hoy seria una gran dia tanto Para Po como Para Tigresa, eso no quiere decir que hoy se confiensen su amor pero sera una gran paso para que tengan las confianza de decirselo el uno al otro. En especial Po.

Po P.O.V

Luego de haber terminado de comer, la enfermera regreso para revisar a Tigresa y ella muy amablemente me pidio que me retirara y yo sin chistar me retire de alli. Ahora me encuentro en la sala de espera, muy ansioso por ver a Tigresa nuevamente de pie y caminando por su cuenta. eso seria como el mejor regalo que me pudieran dar en estos momentos, ademas de que ella acepto mi invitacion para ir al festival de esta noche, la verdad estaba muy emocionado y tambien muy nervioso porque pienso que cualquier cosa que yo hisiera sin querer arruinaria esa noche tan especial. Pronto fui sacado de mis pensamientos ya que vi como Tigresa cruzaba las puertas hacia la sala de espera caminando por su cuenta... La verdad esque en esos momentos queria abrazarla... pero inmediatamente pense que no era prudente hacerlo... amenos de que me gustara recibir golpes de parte de ella. asi que solo pense en hablarle y nada mas.

- Vaya que alegria que ya este caminando tu sola Tigresa - Dije bastante feliz

- Si... ahora que te parece si nos vamos a buscar a los demas - Dijo ella con su tono serio de siempre

- Claro, pero antes - Dije mientras observaba a la oveja - Digame cuanto le debo, por las atenciones que le dio a mi amiga - Pregunte

- Jeje descuida, no nos deben nada, descuide Guerrero Dragon... ademas de que hoy ese dinero le servira para el festival de esta noche - Respondio ella

- Oh vaya muchas gracias - Dije sonriendo

- De nada y ojala los 2 se diviertan - Dijo ella mientras guiñaba un ojo

- Cla...claro - Respondi algo nervioso

- Gra...gracias - Dijo Tigresa tambien algo nerviosa, cosa que me sorprendio bastante

Luego de habernos despedido de la oveja, salimos para buscar a los demas, asi que comensamos a buscar de hotel en hotel, hasta que por fin encontramos a Vibora en la puerta de uno de los hoteles. pero antes de que pudieras tansiquiera saludarla... ella agarro a Tigresa con su cola y se la llevo de alli, dejandome bastante confundido de porque habia hecho eso... pero de nuevo fui sacado de mi pensamiento por la vos del Maestro shifu, que salio de la nada... - _Guerrero Dragon, nesecito que vengas a mi cuarto inmediatamente _- esto me sorprendio bastante y solamente respondi - **Claro maestro Shifu -. **asi que si perder mas tiempo, pregunte el al recepcion del hotel cual era la habitacion en la que se encontraba mi maestro, muy amablemente me dijo la habitacion y rapidamente me puse en camino... Pero tarde mucho en llegar ya que la habitacion de el estaba en el 5 piso y odio subir escaleras... descanse un momento y de nuevo me puse en marcha. Cuando llegue a la habitacion de mi Maestro iba a tocar pero... el antes de que tansiquiera tocara la puerta el hablo y dijo... - Entra Guerrero Dragon, Tenemos que hablar...

Continuara...


	3. Los Preparativos

Hola a todos! de nuevo estoy de vuelta. Lo primero es disculparme con ustedes por la demora al subir este capitulo... pero enserio que estos dias no han sido los mejores de mi vida :S pero como dicen al mal tiempo buena cara :) Bien lo primero sera responder a los comentarios que me han dejado en el capitulo 2 ^^

PD: No se si hay algunos errores.. si los encuentran hagamenlo saber :)

Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu: Hehe espero que te guste el capitulo y muchas gracias has sido un gran apoyo para mi en esta epoca tan dificil. :D De verdad que lo aprecio mucho. Espero que te encuentre bien y que te hayas divertido esta semana

Purrsephone and Meowlody: Hehe me alegra mucho que te guste y espero que disfrutes del 3 capitulo :D

Gianella: Hehe no te preocupes lo hago sin recibir nada a cambio aunque... que tipo de dulces me darias ¿?

fanatico z: Dejame decirte que el capitulo 4 si que sera inolvidable :D

sinsombra: Y si que lo va a ser y dejame decirte que te agradesco tu apoyo.

Purrsephone: No te preocupes.. a decir verdad ambas me caen muy bien ^^ y no deben de pelearse :)

Maria: Gracias lo seguire haciendo :)

phoenix-bird-blu: Gracias :)

jannin: Emm Gracias ? Hehe y si pero debes de esperar para saber que pasa :D

sergio frsgoso: Gracias

Po P.O.V

Me sorprendio bastante el hecho de que Shifu se diera cuenta que ya habia llegado sin la nesecidad de que yo tocara su puerta, eso me parecio bastante barbaro,

asi que me prometi a mi mismo que le preguntaria como hacerlo despues... de esto... la verdad estaba muy nervioso por lo que fuera a decirme, tal ves me preguntaria donde estube todo este tiempo con Tigresa... no eso es imposible porque el no me vio con ella, o tal ves si... bueno no saco nada con solo hacer conclusiones al azar... mejor entrare y acabare con esto de una ves... Asi que sin mas tardansa entre en la habitacion del Maestro Shifu.

- Buenas Tardes Maestro - Dije mientras Hacia una reverencia y cerraba la puerta detras de mi

- Buenas tardes guerrero dragon - Respondio

- Para que me nesecita maestro - Pregunte sin rodeos

- Paciencia Gurerrero Dragon... Primero que tal si tomamos un taza de te - Contesto mientras se Volteaba y me miraba

- Claro... Maestro Shifu - Dije muy deacuerdo con su idea y sentadome al frente de el

- Bueno dejame te sirvo un poco - Dijo Mientras posaba una taza en frente de mi y la llenaba

- Gracias Maestro - Dije mientras agarraba la taza con mis manos y comenzaba a beber

- Bueno... se que te estas haciendo miles de preguntas al no saber porque te llame - Dijo Shifu

- En realidad si maestro... - Dije mientras ponia la taza a un lado

- Pues dejame decirte que no es nada malo, Guerrero Dragon... asi que no estes nervioso - Dijo Shifu con una sonrisa

- ufff que alivio... pero entonces que es lo que tiene que hablar conmigo Maestro - Pregunte

- Es sobre Tigresa - Dijo Shifu cambiando su sonrisa por una expresion seria

- Que pasa con ella maestro - Pregunte bastante nervioso aun

- Pues nada en realidad... solamente quiero saber en donde has estado con ella - Respondio bastante serio aun

- Emmmm pues en ningun lado en especial - Dije Bastante nervioso

- Panda si no me lo dices... te pondre a subir las escaleras del palacio de jade 100 veses en cuanto volvamos - Dijo aun muy serio

- Esta bien Maestro no tiene que ser tan duro conmigo - Dije Con bastante miedo

Sin perder mas tiempo comenze a contarle sobre lo que paso... extrañamente mientras le contaba todo eso su cara hiso un sin fin de gestos... y para ser siencero la mayoria me llamaron mucho la atencion, en especial la forma en la que sonrio cuando le dije que habia invitado a Tigresa al festival de esta noche... eso me puso bastante nervioso... pero segui contandole hasta que llegue al final.

- Y eso fue lo que paso entre ella y yo, Maestro lo juro - Dije bastante nervioso y a la defensiva

- Po... no te preocupes, te creo... - Dijo Shifu con una sonrisa

- Ufff - Suspire aliviado

- Bien Po, no te quitare mas tiempo, ve y consigue algo decente para esta noche - Dijo

- A que se refiere con decente Maestro - Pregunte

- A decente... me refiero a que debes de conseguir un buen atuendo para esta noche Po - Respondio

- Mmm Tiene razon Maestro gracias, ahora me retiro - Dije Mientras hacia una reverencia

- De nada Po - Dijo sonriendo. - Ahhh se me olvidaba decirte algo - Agrego

- Si Maestro... - Respondi mientras lo volteaba a ver desde la puerta

- Po si llegas a hacer sentir mal a Tigresa... es mejor que vayas redactando tu testamento - Dijo el Bastante serio, Mientras que yo solo me limite a tragar saliva

- No se preocupe Maestro... prometo hacer que Tigresa pase la mejor noche de su vida - Respondi, Mientras salia freneticamente de la habitacion

Cuando sali de la habitacion del Maestro Shifu. cosa que por cierto me alivio bastante... me dirijia asi la recepcion para preguntar en que habitacion se encontraba mi amigo Grulla para poder perdirle un consejo sobre lo que deberia usar para esta noche, como si fuese mi dia... mientras corria hacia las escaleras que me llevarian a la recepcion de hotel. Vi a Grulla hablando con Mono, asi que en un rapido movimiento le tome una ala a Grulla con mi mano y me lo lleve de alli. Tal ves haya sido muy grosero de mi parte con Mono pero eso no me importaba ahora, tal ves me disculparia con el despues. Grulla se limito solo a decir - Oye que te pasa Po - Inmediatamente respondi que nesecitaba ayuda con algo, el me pregunto de nuevo - Y en que nesecitas ayuda Po -. Yo solo me limite a decir que le contaria todo despues de salir del hotel. El solo asintio o eso alcanze a ver... Cuando ya por fin estabamos afuera de este le explique Todo a Grulla, es solo me dedico una sonrisa y dijo que estaria encantado de ayudarme, yo solo pude sonreir y agradeserle antes de que comensaramos a recorrer las calles en busca de un buen traje para esta noche tan especial... Mi noche especial.

Tigresa P.O.V

Despues de haber sido guiada a la fuerza por Vibora, llegamos a la habitacion del hotel que supuse que seria la suya, alli ella me solto mi brazo y volteo a mirarme con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. - **A que se debera esa sonrisa -** pense. De una momento a otro ella dejo de mirarme y se dirijio hacia un espejo sercano para poder ver si todo esta en perfecto orden con ella. La verdad no aguante mas y me prepare para preguntarle que es lo que queria.

- Para que me has traido aqui Vibora - Pregunte, mientras me cruzaba de brazos

- Bueno.. solamente quiero que hablemos de algo eso es todo - Respondio, mientras se volteaba y me miraba aun sonriendo

- Asi... y de que hablaremos - Le pregunte mientras aun permanecia cruzada de brazos

- Bueno... tu sabes que los rodeos no son lo mio, asi que sere directa - Dijo mirandome aun sonriendo. - ¿ Que sientes por Po ? - Pregunto.

- Que! - Dije bastante sorprendida y un poco sonrojada

La verdad me sentia muy nerviosa, nunca crei que Vibora fuera a hacerme esa pregunta... - **Como rayos se dio cuenta - **.Pense, No eso no podia ser verdad de que ella se enterase de que me gusta Po, ella nunca nos vio juntos o algo parecido... o tal ves... en el puerto cuando Po me ayudo, quiza ella haya visto toda esa esena. - **Sabia que era mala idea que Po me ayudara **- Pense en un momento pero luego comenze a recordar lo bien que se sentia estar en los brazos de Po... era una sensacion increible y... Me di una bofetada mentalmente, este no era el momento como para pensar esas cosas... Vibora estaba esperando una respuesta y yo debia de darsela rapidamente para no levantar sospechas, asi que respire profundamente y me prepare para darle mi respuesta.

- Y...o no siento n...ada por el - Respondi claramente nerviosa y podia sentir aquel calor en mis mejillas

- Enserio?... entonces dime porque estas tan nerviosa y sonrojada - Dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Emmm p...ues...eso - Dije aun mas nerviosa y finalmente me rendi y solo suspire

- Tigresa - Dijo mientras ponia su cola en mi hombro. - No es malo admitir que demuestras sentimientos por Po - Agrego con un tono de voz bastante tranquilo

- Pero Vibora... Se supone que yo debo de ser alguien duro... asi son todos los lideres de un equipo - Dije algo nerviosa aun

- Tigresa... nosotros te consideramos como una lider y eso al parecer ya lo notaste - Dijo ella, Mientras que solo me limite a asentir. - Pero eso no significa que usted no

pueda Enamorarse... - Agrego aun hablando en un tono suave

- Enserio... ? - Pregunte mientras miraba a mi amiga y al verla ella solo asintio

- Si Tigresa... no veo nada de malo en eso... usted puede seguir siendo una lider... pero sera una lider Felizmente enamorada Hehe - Respondio ella sonriendo

- Sabes Vibora tienes razon... - Dije bastante decidida y feliz. - Ya no segire huyendole a mis sentemientos... Gracias - Agregue

- De nada Tigresa, ahora si me diras si sientes algo por Po - Pregunto aun sonriendo

- Mmm P...ues emmm... se puede dec...ir q...ue si Hehe - Dije riendo nerviosamente

- Lo sabia - Dijo saltando por asi decirlo de la alegria.

- Y se puede saber como fue que te distes cuenta - Pregunte

- Tigresa me di cuenta en la carcel, tu nunca abrazas a nadie - Respondio

- Mmm ya veo... - Dije algo sonrojada y recordando la sensacion del abrazo

- Bueno... seguramente ya te dijeron que habra un Festival esta noche o no - Pregunto

- Por supuesto - Respondi ya mas tranquila

- Y me imagino que Po tambien lo sabe - Pregunto de nuevo

- Si claro el estaba conmigo cuando me lo dijeron a mi - Respondi. Mientras levantaba una de mis cejas

- Y que paso, el te invito o algo asi... - Pregunto otra vez, pero mas emocionada

- Emmm pues... si - Respondi con un leve sonrojo

- Hehe es bueno saber que has aceptado la invitacion de Po - Sonrio -

Sonrei por el comentario de mi amiga, ella tenia razon aceptar la invitacion de Po habia sido la mejor decision que habia tomado en mi vida... siempre tomaba decisiones al azar y mirenme como termine... cerrando mi corazon, entrenando para no sentir nada... nisiquiera sentimientos, pero Po... El hizo despertar de nuevo a aquella Tigresa que se encontraba encerrada en mi.. pidiendo a gritos salir para demostrarle al mundo que yo no era solamente una Guerrera fria y sin emociones que todos creian que era... No pude seguir pensando en esto ya que Vibora me saco de mis pensamientos...

- Tigresa... tu ya has elejido algo que ponerte para tu cita con Po - Pregunto sonriendo -

- Vaya... se me habia olvidado por completo eso... ahora que voy a hacer no queda mucho tiempo y debo... - No pude terminar porque la cola de mi amiga se poso en mis labios -

- Descuida Tigresa... recuerdas los regalos que te di y que tu nunca aceptaste - Dijo apartando su cola de mis labios -

- Claro que lo recuerdo... pero eso que tiene que ver - Pregunte -

- Bueno... pues es hora de que abras tus regalos... puede ser que esta noche te sean muy utiles - Respondio sonriendo -

- Espera un momento... trajistes todos esos regalos hasta aqui - dije bastante sorprendida -

- No todos... pero si algunos... como los que podia llevar para que no sospecharas - Dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente -

- Y donde estan esos regalos ahora - Pregunte al no ver ningun paquete a mi alrededor -

- Esperame aqui... no tardo para traerlo deacuerdo - Respondio, mientras se alejaba un poco de mi y comenzaba a buscar en un armario que habia alli -

Mientras que Vibora buscaba en aquel armario, me puse a pensar sobre lo que debia de hacer en mi cita con Po. Estaba muy emocionada, la verdad esta seria la primera ves que saliera con un chico, a algo que no fuese Kung fu o una mision... esto de algun modo me ponia nerviosa, Porque yo no era muy divertida que digamos, es mas no lo era ni un poco. Al pensar asi me deprimi un poco... pero pronto escuche la voz del maestro Shifu una vez mas que me decia - _Tigresa... solamente tienes que dejarte contagiar por la alegria de Po _- sonrei por el comentario del Maestro Shifu, el tiene razon... solo debo de dejarme contagiar de Po y disfrutar de ese bello momento con el. No pude seguir pensado porque Vibora me saco de mis pensamientos... para que pudiera abrir los regalos que ella me tenia guardados desde hace ya un tiempo, La mire sonriendo y inmediatamente comenze a abrir mis regalos, cuando por fin logre abrirlos todos me soprendi mucho por lo que habia en ellos, Vibora tenia razon estos regalos me van a ser muy utiles para esta noche, con mi Panda favorito.

Po P.O.V

Aun seguia buscando un buen traje con mi amigo Grulla para el festival de esta noche, ya comenzaba a sentirme un poco triste al no encontrar algo que me pudiera gustar para usar en esta ocasion tan especial, Mi amigo Grulla me animaba a seguir buscando, a decir verdad ya comenzaba a rendirme cuando encontre un pantalon negro que se veia BARBARO! este llamo mi atencion porque tenia unos dragones. Rapidamente intente agarrarlo cosa que no fue dificil pero... algo callo de los pantalones cuando lo abri, para mi sorpresa era una camisa de mangas largas y esta tambien era negra y en la espalda tenia las palabras " Guerrero Dragon " Esto me dejo sin habla, habia encontrado el traje para esta noche, sin perder mas Tiempo se lo mostre a mi amigo Grulla el cual se sorprendio bastante.

- Vaya Po ese es perfecto no te parece - Me pregunto, mientras que yo solamente sonreia -

- Claro que si amigo... Este traje esta barbaro - Respondi bastante alegre por haber encontrado ese traje -

- Mira en la referencia para que especie esta diseñado - Dijo -

- Ohhh Claro se me olvidaba - Le di vuelta a la camisa buscando la etiqueta de esta y la encontre a los pocos segundo, mi rostro paso de ser normal a mostrar una expresion de sorpresa -

- Que dice Po - Pregunto Grulla, al ver mi reaccion -

- Vaya! debe de ser mi dia de suerte aqui dice... que el traje fue diseñado para que lo use un panda - Conteste mientras saltaba -

- Me alegro por ti amigo... Oiga señorita ya encontramos un traje - Esto ultimo Grulla lo grito para que la coneja que nos atendia se acercara -

- Cuanto cuesta este traje señorita - Dije mientras ella llegaba y veia el traje -

- No se preocupe Guerrero Dragon... ese traje no cuesta nada - Dijo ella sonriendo -

- Pero porque - Pregunte algo intrigado -

- Porque yo le hice una promesa al que habia hecho ese traje... el me dijo que si el guerrero dragon llegaba a escojer ese traje le saliera completamente gratis - Dijo aun sonriendo y mirandome -

- Vaya que suerte... Me lo llevo - Sonrei -

-Claro, Si me permite el traje un momento se lo pondre dentro de una bolsa - Dijo, mientras estiraba las manos -

- Por supuesto - Respondi e inmediatamente le entregue el traje -

- Bien no tardo - Dijo mientras se marchaba asi la caja -

- Como estas Po... me imagino que algo nervioso - Pregunto Grulla -

- Claro... no todos los dias invitas a salir a la chica de tus sueños... - Respondi e inmediatamente me quede pensando en Tigresa -.- Sabes Grulla... espero darle la mejor

noche de su vida a Tigresa... - Agregue algo preocupado -

- Po... - Se acerco a mi y poso una de sus alas en mi hombro -.- No te preocupes... se que le vas a dar una excelente noche a Tigresa... solo trata de hacer algo que

creas que para ella puede ser divertido y no tendras problemas - Agrego -

- Gracias Grulla - Sonrei -

- De nada... ahora lo mas importante es... irnos rapidamente... ya se anocheciendo... y no querras llegar tarde a tu cita - Dijo señalando hacia una ventana -

- Que! - Dije algo exaltado y mirando a la ventana que estaba serca de donde nos encontrabamos -.- Tienez razon... hay que apurarnos.. - Agregue -

- Bien.. aqui tiene Guerrero Dragon - Dijo la coneja acercandose de nuevo a nosotros -

- Que bien, gracias - Tome el traje y de inmediato sali de alli -

Me parecio algo grosero de mi parte haberme ido de esa manera pero tenia que llegar rapidamente al hotel para poder estar listo para mi encuentro con Tigresa, mientras corria por la ciudad muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente... como por ejemplo, que iba a hacer con Tigresa en el festival para que no se aburriera... era algo complicado saberlo, ya que a ella al parecer no le gustaban las cosas que a mi me parecerian divertidas en aquel festival... - _Po... no debes de pensar asi... solo preguntale... estoy seguro que ella aceptara _- Escuche la voz de Shifu... el tenia razon... solamente era de preguntarle, ademas de que no perderia nada con intentarlo, Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro mientras que me acercaba al hotel donde todos estabamos hospedados.

Finalmente luego de haber entrado y pedido las llaves de mi habitacion, me puse en camino para llegar a la seguridad de mi cuarto y poder estar listo a tiempo... pero mientras pasaba por el pasillo pude escuchar a Vibora y Tigresa, ella estaban discutiendo sobre donde se veria mejor un broche. si en el lado izquierdo o derecho.. Sonrei antes de seguir mi camino... porque seria fantastico ver a Tigresa con un broche... a decir verdad no me importaba como se vistiera ella para nuestro encuentro ya que a mi ojos era perfecta. No tarde nada en llegar a mi cuarto y de inmediato me di una merecida ducha para poder calmar toda esa tension que tenia sobre mi. Despues de la duche comenze a ponerme mi nuevo traje y a mirarme en el espejo para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien y no habia nada fuera de lugar. Luego de un rato finalmente estaba listo para mi encuentro con Tigresa, sali de mi habitacion y sin prestar atencion al cuarto donde habia escuchado las voces de Tigresa y Vibora me dirigi a la puerta del hotel para esperar a Tigresa. No se cuanto tiempo e estado esperando por Tigresa pero no me importaba sabia que ella vendria en cualquier momento.

- Hola Po - Dijo una voz detras de mi sacandome de mis pensamientos ya que me resultaba familiar, asi que me gire y no pude evitar sorprenderme por lo que mis ojos estaban viendo en ese momento...

Continuara...

Bueno hasta aqui el 3 episodio... de nuevo pido disculpas por el retraso y sere sinceros con ustedes no se cuando podre subir el siguiente capitulo. Pero les aseguro que continuare con esta historia hasta su final :D


End file.
